


Red

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your fan fic is so good!! Obviously you don’t have to do it but I was wondering if you could do a girl x girl with Abaddon and the reader, where they are scissoring AND Could you do a fem!reader x dom!Abaddon fic with oral, fingering, and scissoring, please and (hopefully) thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Warnings: Language, demon!Reader, dom!Abaddon/sub!Reader, smut, oral, roughish sex

Fic:

“Where are you?” Abaddon demands through the phone. From the sound of her voice, something had gone wrong and she wasn’t happy about it.

“In the hotel where you left me,” you tell her. She had instructed you to spy on the Winchesters and thankfully she had set you up in a nice hotel rather than the crappy motels that Sam and Dean favored. “Have I done something wrong?” you question, afraid her anger was directed at you. As far as you knew, you were doing a good job. You knew every move the boys would make before they even knew it themselves.

“No Darling,” Abaddon tells you, her voice echoing. You turn to find her standing behind you, a smirk crossing her bright red lips. She hangs up the phone and tosses it to the side, you do the same. “I’m having a bad day, I thought you might like to help your Queen blow off some steam,” Abaddon says.

“Of course, my Queen,” you tell her, moving closer, “What would you like me to do?” As if you didn’t already know, she had asked you to help her ‘blow off steam’ many times before.

“Clothes off, now,” she commands. Her eyes watch your every move as you peel your clothing from your body, letting it pile up on the floor. “You’ve always been my favorite pet,” Abaddon tells you as she presses a hand to your chest. You lean in to kiss her, but she places a finger against your lips. “Not yet Darling,” she says before she pushes you backward. You tumble back onto the bed and move yourself to the top of it. Abaddon crawls onto the bed and moves above you, her eyes watching you like a hawk.

“Abaddon,” you sigh, fisting a hand in her jacket and pulling her towards you.

“Just relax Darling,” Abaddon instructs. You sink into the bed with a smirk on your face as Abaddon bites down on the skin of your neck. Her hand comes up and cups your breasts, kneading the flesh. “Such a good little pet,” Abaddon whispers in your ear before drawing out your earlobe between her teeth, “Always doing exactly as you’re told.” You hum as you reach up and slip your fingers into her hair, pulling out bobby pins when you find them.

Abaddon groans as you tug her hair. She moves her lips down your body, biting you and leaving marks here and there. Her eyes flick up to meet yours as she sucks your nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened bud before she draws it out between her teeth. The red lipstick she wears is left behind on your skin, a mark of a kiss around your nipple.

She switches to your other nipple and sucks it between her teeth. Her hands squeeze and knead your breasts, making you moan as your back arches, pushing your breasts firmly into her hands. Abaddon squeezes harder, her perfectly manicured fingernails digging into your skin.

“Lie back,” Abaddon instructs, “Let your Queen take care of you.” You hum and lie back on the sheets, watching as Abaddon leaves marks down your abdomen. She pushes your legs apart and kisses down one thigh then up the other. Abaddon runs a single finger up the length of your slit and flicks your clit, making you shudder. “Already so wet for me,” she muses, “How badly do you want your Queen?”

“I need you, please,” you beg, “Need you to fuck me.” Abaddon smirks as she pulls her hair down, her long red curls falling down around her shoulders. She pushes her jacket from her shoulders before she leans down between your legs and breathes deeply.

“Positively delightful,” she says, a wicked smile across her face. She places a hand on each of your thighs and spreads your legs wider, teasing you by nudging your clit with her nose.

“Please,” you whimper, trying to gain more friction. Abaddon prevents this by holding you down. “I need you,” you plead, twisting your fingers into her hair, “Please, my Queen, I need you to fuck me.”

“Good little pet,” Abaddon praises, “Beg for your Queen.” Without hesitation, she leans in and sucks your clit hard between her lips. “Abaddon!” you cry out at the sudden touch. She smiles against you as she slides a hand between your legs.

“You taste so good pet,” she mumbles against your thigh after she licks a stripe along your wet folds.

“Oh yes,” you cry out as she pushes one slender finger into you. Her lips wrap around your clit again as she curls her finger in a come here motion. You writhe against the bed, moaning as she slides her finger in and out of you roughly.

“Are you going to cum for your Queen?” Abaddon asks, adding a second finger and then a third.

“Yes,” you moan, “Abaddon, yes!” She pumps her fingers faster and rougher, making your walls grow tight around them as the knot in your stomach coils.

“That’s it,” Abaddon growls against you, the vibrations going straight to your core, “Cum for your Queen.” The room is filled with the sounds of your moans combined with the obscene wet, sucking noises made by Abaddon as she pumps her fingers in and out roughly and sucks your clit hard.

“Ahh, yes, Abaddon!” you cry out as your orgasm hits you. Your back arches from the bed as your walls clamp down around her fingers. Abaddon works you through your orgasm before licking you clean and sitting up on her knees. She looks down on you with a devilish grin as she licks each of her fingers clean. Your juices glisten on her chin and her lipstick is smeared around her lips. Her disheveled hair only adds to the look. She moves to your side and drops dramatically to the bed before clicking her fingers, leaving her completely naked.

“Be a good little pet and lick your Queen’s pussy,” Abaddon demands. You quickly move above her, straddling her lap as you take her breasts into your hands. You’re about to suck her hard nipple between your lips, but she wraps a hand in your hair and pulls so that your gaze meets hers. “What do you think you’re doing?” she growls, “You must’ve misheard me. I didn’t ask you to play with my breasts, I told you to lick my pussy.”

“I’m sorry,” you groan as her grip on your hair tightens. She holds your gaze for a few more seconds before she decides to guide you lower on her body.

“You’re forgiven,” Abaddon tells you, “So long as you do as you’re told.” She spreads her legs and guides you down between them. You pull her legs over your shoulders as you settle between them. Your eyes flick up to meet hers as you press the flat of your tongue against her entrance and leave a long, broad lick against her pussy lips. “That’s it Darling,” Abaddon groans, her head tipping back against the pillows.

You hum at the taste of her, sending vibrations to her core as she had done for you. Her other hand comes down and twists into your hair beside the first as her back arches from the bed. You leave little kitten licks against her interspersed with long, broad licks. Abaddon pulls your hair, directing you as you lick, kiss, suck, and nip.

“Good little pet,” Abaddon praises. You hum against her and a strangled cry passes her lips, “Ahh, so good! Make your Queen cum.” You tease your tongue between her folds and Abaddon rocks her hips against you.

You grab her ass and pull her towards you, encouraging her to ride your tongue. A groan passes your lips as Abaddon grinds herself against your face. She moans and writhes as you work her over, her walls growing tight around your tongue.

“Yes, Y/N, yes!” she cries, “So good, so fucking good. Make me cum, make your Queen c-” A strangled moan cuts her off. “Oh yes!” She shouts, her walls clamping down and her juices flooding your tongue.

After you’ve worked her through her orgasm, she pulls your hair, guiding you up above her. Her lips crash against yours, the taste of her mixing with the taste of yourself as she thrusts her tongue into your mouth. Abaddon wraps her legs around your waist and pulls you down against her. She rocks herself against you, creating friction for both of you.

“Can’t get enough of me can you?” you chuckle, “You just came and you’re already wanting more.”

“Are you questioning your Queen?” Abaddon asks as she flips you onto your back.

“I’d never do that,” you tell her.

“Good,” she says. She straddles one of your legs and pulls your other leg over hers before sliding right up against you. You sigh as she grinds her pussy against yours, creating all kinds of delicious friction.

“Abaddon,” you groan, “Fuck.” She sets a fast rhythm and you move to match it.

“That’s it pet,” Abaddon praises you, “Fuck that’s good.” You sit up as you grind yourselves against each other. Her lips find yours and she draws your bottom lip out between her teeth. You break the kiss and move your lips to her neck, sucking and kissing as she bites and kisses your shoulder.

“Yes!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach twists. You dig your nails into her back and she does the same to you, holding you close as her second orgasm builds. She grinds herself harder and harder against you, making you both moan and cry out. You take one of her breasts into your hand, squeezing the soft flesh as your second orgasm mounts.

“I’m close,” Abaddon groans, “I want you to cum with me.” You moan and nod your head, knowing that if you speak the only thing that will leave your lips is a grunt or a groan. She swivels her hips, grinding her clit right against yours.

The knot in your stomach coils and pulls tight. “Yes, Abaddon, yes!” you cry out as the knot snaps. Your climax washes through you and Abaddon follows you into the depths of orgasm, both holding each other tight as your orgasms make your bodies shudder against one another.

“Y/N, yes!” Abaddon praises, “Such a good pet.” She crashes her lips against yours as you both come down from your highs. You both lose yourselves in a breathless kiss until Abaddon disentangles herself from you and lies down by your side. “You’re the only minion worth keeping,” Abaddon tells you, “When I’m Queen of Hell, I’ll keep you by my side at all times. I’ll shower you with jewels and nice clothing and all sorts of gifts.”

“Won’t that be nice,” you laugh as you slide your leg up around her waist. Abaddon drags her bright red nails up and down your arm and back as you wipe her smudged lipstick from her face.

“I’m serious,” Abaddon tells you, “I’m surrounded by morons save for you.” She leans in and captures your lips; you melt into the kiss, cradled in the arms of your Queen.


End file.
